


just friends

by undercoverchoii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverchoii/pseuds/undercoverchoii
Summary: You've been with Choi San for two years now, but your relationship starts to get rocky when you attend the first party of your junior year of college. Lies will be told, secrets will be shared, and relationships broken when Jeong Yunho steps back into your life.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	just friends

"San, baby stop. We need to get ready or else we won't make it to the party."

"I don't really see a problem with that," he replies smiling into the kiss. You giggled in response, kissing him back passionately before pushing yourself off his lap.

"Nope, I promised Ha Neul, we'd show up. You know how she gets." 

He laughs, knowing exactly how his older sister could get, "Out of all the people you could've chosen to be your best friend, it had to be my sister didn't it."

"Yep, she's my favorite Choi," you say running into the closet. 

"Say that again and we might not make it," he says with a smirk walking into the closet just as you've finished putting on your short black dress, bending over to pick up your matching heels. "and if you bend over like that again we definitely will not make it over there."

Rolling your eyes you reply throwing a black button-up shirt to him, "Oh shut up, and put this on."

"Yes Ma'am"

...

The walk from your dorm room to Ha Neul's house wasn't far, maybe a five-minute walk. She was living off-campus with her boyfriend of 4 years because the dorm life was too restrictive for her. When you two arrive you can clearly see the party had started a bit early, as there were many cars lined up on the street than normal. You walk in and make your way to the living room knowing Ha Neul would be dancing like she always was. As soon as she sees you she runs over leaving her boyfriend to dance alone.

"Baby! You made it," she shouts giving you a suffocating hug, "I thought he would've kept you all to himself," she says glaring at her brother.

"I tried to," he quietly mumbles.

"Anyway come let loose, grab a drink, and be social. You need more friends," she laughs. She wasn't wrong. Since freshman year you had never really made time for new relationships, only keeping the few you had strong.

"Okay okay, whatever. Just know Hongjoong is this close to replacing you as my best friend," you reply tauntingly holding up your two fingers almost touching.

She sarcastically gasps and giggles before skipping away to her boyfriend. You turn your head to San giving him a knowing look.

"Drinks?" he questions. You nod your head in response before he walks off to the kitchen. You then make your way to the back room where you and San's group usually hung out.

"What's up losers!" You shout as you enter the room giving the boys a smile. 

"It's about damn time you guys showed up, these guys were starting to bore me," Hongjoong replies standing up to give you a kiss on the cheek. You had been friends with him since middle school so everyone was used to the affection you had for each other. 

"Hey, we have ears you know!" Jongho says clearly annoyed.

"Awh Jongho, you know we love you," you say reassuringly, everyone nodding in agreement making him crack a smile. 

You walk over to the couch with Hongjoong sitting next to him and leaving room for San on the other side of you when suddenly someone you thought you wouldn't see again shows up in the doorway. 

Hongjoong notices you looking over and turns his head as well realizing who was standing there. "No way, Jeong Yunho. What are you doing here?"

"I know it has been a while but I remembered you were always the life of the party so I thought coming here would be the best place to find you and tell you that I decided to come here with you guys to finish up college"

You look at him in complete shock, memories flowing back to you. Yunho was back after two years of no texts, calls, or even emails. He hadn't tried to reach out after high school, and even though it had broken your heart, you knew why. He had betrayed not only you but Hongjoong as well. By 9th grade the three of you were inseparable. Yunho has just moved from Gwangju to Anyang and he was Hongjoong's new neighbor. After their moms met they introduced the two boys who instantly got along well, leading to Joong introducing him to you. After that, your duo became a trio. Even though you all agreed that dating within the group wasn't allowed it didn't stop both you and Yunho from developing crushes on each other. You both knew it but you never acted upon your feeling because you valued your friendship more. 

That was until your senior year when Hongjoong would spend more time at his part-time job, leaving you and Yunho alone together. You guys began hanging out more after school and ended up hooking up once. It went on until the end of the year and the three of you had promised to apply and attend the same university, but Yunho had other plans. He had also applied to another school without telling you. You had all gotten into your first choice so things were good for a while, up until a few weeks when you found the letter in his backpack. He insisted he was going to tell you both but you didn't want to hear it and gave him hell for the remainder of the school year. 

After your graduation before you got the chance to leave he caught up with you trying to apologize. You let him know that he broke your heart and he tells you that he loves you, but he was going to attend the other university because it was what his parents wanted. Unable to bear the pain you leave him standing there. A few weeks after starting up university you sent him a text saying you forgave him and you knew it wasn't his fault and you had been left on read for 2 years now. And now here you all were.

Standing up from the couch you walk over to Yunho looking him in the eyes, " Fuck you," you say before giving him an undeserving hug.

"I'm so sorry y/n for everything," he says, the sadness visible in his voice. 

"I know you are," you reply

Before you can let go you hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Um, can someone tell me why my girlfriend is hugging my new roommate?"

You both let go of each other quickly and look back at him. "Your what!?", you both ask at the same time.


End file.
